<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching Him by KaibaSlaveGirl34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482855">Watching Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34'>KaibaSlaveGirl34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ralph Macchio [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Deleted Scenes, Fangirl Japanese, Gen, Inspiration, Japanese, Missing Scene, Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), People Watching, Song: Glory of Love (Theme from The Karate Kid Part II) (Peter Cetera), Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the second Karate Kid film with Daniel and three of Kumiko’s dance students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ralph Macchio [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts">RosaMacchio</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts">Harry2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts">BackinBlack_80</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts">ViperVille420</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Watching Him</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Kumiko’s three younger dance students can’t help giggling a little as they look around the corner of the Miyagi family dojo at Miyagi-san’s student Daniel LaRusso, smiling while watching him go through some muscle stretches, his posture as he does so reminding them of a cat stretching in the sun after a nap. He sees them out of the corner of his eye, and gives them a wink, causing them to turn to each other and exchange smiles. “Kon’nichiwa, girls,” he purrs.</p><p>“Kon’nichiwa, Daniel-san,” one of Kumiko’s students replies; her two fellow students laugh a little.</p><p>Smiling still, Daniel then begins practicing the crane kick — standing on one leg, and then kicking out with the other. After he does this three more times, he looks up at hearing applause. Kumiko’s three students are clapping while smiling; to Daniel, it’s as though he’s put on a performance of sorts. And in a way, he has.  <i>Yep, still got that move down. Looks like I got a few fans here who like it, too.</i></p><p>“Bravo, bravo,” calls another of Kumiko’s students. “Such grace. Such elegance. You amaze us.”</p><p>His dark brown eyes sparkling, Daniel takes a bow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>